


Do it like you mean it

by elouise17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not What It Looks Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouise17/pseuds/elouise17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is an ex-ballet dancer. He was one of the best, but at the top of his career an accident and bad knee injury stopped his dream. Now he is collecting and training amateurs, that in his eyes have a potential. One of the newbies, that want to be trained by the legend, is a tall boy with a mop of curly hair on his head, named Harry. He dreams of making it big, but will he and his sometimes cocky attitude suffice the standards of Louis Tomlinson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do it like you mean it

See you when it's ready and done for you to read. xx


End file.
